


Bucky Bear

by Scarlett_Widow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky doesn't really hate to be called "Bucky Bear", M/M, Steve and Bucky realy love each other more than everything, Steve loves drive Bucky crazy calling him "Bucky Bear"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Widow/pseuds/Scarlett_Widow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve always call Bucky “Bucky Bear” just to drive him crazy. And works very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here again! And I'm loving!

Steve and Bucky were lying on their bed, enjoying that after sex time when you is hugged and every world seems to have stopped spinning and... God! Really feels good!

Steve was playing with Bucky's hand intertwined with his own memorizing every detail as if he didn't know them by heart.

"Are you still awake, Bucky Bear?" Steve asked softly, teasing his boyfriend.

Bucky rolled his eyes at hearing that pet name.

"You really want to drive me crazy with this nickname, don't you, Stevie?"

"Slowly" Steve laughed, leaning on Bucky's chest so he could look at his face. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, my love!"

"You're so silly, dear!" Bucky reply, squeezing Steve into his embrace and leaving a kiss on the top of the blonde.

"I am no silly, Bucky Bear!" Steve repeated, speaking slowly, emphasizing each syllable of his boyfriend's nickname. "I'm in love with you and I think you're the cutest thing this universe!"

Bucky held the air in his lungs, feeling himself slowly melt hearing those words.

Steve swung his leg over Bucky's, getting sitting on his lap, holding his boyfriend's face in his own hands and gently kissing his soft lips.

"You want me to stop calling you 'Bucky Bear', my love?"

"No, baby, I really don't!"


End file.
